


Colorful

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: People like us don’t have colors—but our love is colorful.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> Havers’ POV

人们总说起灵魂。那么，我看着他的侧脸，我一定没有灵魂。爱一个姑娘，呵护她金色的鬈发，她脸颊上淡淡的雀斑，她红润的嘴唇与灿烂的微笑。这就是灵魂所存在的意义，去爱，而爱字后面跟着一个姑娘，穿着她们漂亮的裙子，蓝的绿的，步伐轻盈，笑声清脆。爱代表要绅士地站在她们一旁，在华尔兹奏响时邀请她们与自己跳舞。

可是我不想跳舞，我不想要姑娘。她们是美丽的，一种和我分割开来的美丽。我站在远处欣赏她们，把她们视作一个整体。没有特殊的人，不，没有特殊的那个她。我没有‘妞儿’，我没有‘甜心’，可是我有长官。我的前胸口袋里放着他手写的短讯，字迹工整，落款处忽然断了水，留下一个小小的斑点。我的口袋里放着这张被我折叠成长方形的字条，而非心上人的相片。

要怎样爱一个人？要怎么去爱他。我尊敬他，我爱慕他。我在意他。这是爱吗？我问自己，当他看着我的时候。我很少怀疑自己，因为我从不犯错，我所做的一切决定都是决定好的，都是必要的。我从不做多余的事情。爱情是必要的吗？如果灵魂不重要，那么爱也不重要。但他很重要。

我是一个不同的人。和其他人被区分开来。I ain't got no sweetheart to kiss，I got a Captain to follow。然而我想亲吻，具体一点，我想吻他。吻他沾染上眼泪的眼睫毛，它们轻轻地抖动着，我以为那滴眼泪要掉下来，但它没有。就像我以为我会吻他，但我没有一样。Butterfly kiss，蝴蝶振翅欲飞，我们在凡尘俗世间挣扎着摇摇欲坠。我们没有色彩，但我们的爱五彩缤纷。我会回来吻他，我要吻他，我要告诉他我爱他，我还要告诉他我知道你爱我。爱太拗口，那么就不管它叫作爱，叫什么都行，我只知道我想要他，我想要他的一切，我想要他的爱，我还想要去爱他。

大胆地，放纵地，热烈地爱他。属于我们自己的，私密的爱。爱不应该是格式，不应该是一支舞、一次谈话的产物，我想和他躺在树下谈天说地。讲一切，讲什么都行，等战争结束后。回忆，我要和他一起回忆，有那么多感情被埋藏在我们的过往相处中等待被挖掘。只要战争结束，只要我找到一次机会，我就可以去爱他了。我们为正义而战，我还要为了他而战。要保护的人因为他被具像化，我的长官，我的上校，我脆弱的爱人，我想去爱他，所以我要离开他。

什么时候才能大叫呢？爆发出一声尖叫，我想喊出来，喊得很大声，用力地喊出来，“我爱你！”，就像这样。如果能喊出来就好了，我快藏不住啦。我的眼睛在喊叫着，可是我的微笑如此沉默。他不一样，他整个人都在失落，他的悲伤几乎要漫过我的身体。我想让他等着我，可是我没有资格。等着我，我在心里对他说，直到青苔覆盖过我们存在的痕迹。

他要是多笑笑就好了。我想对着他笑，毫无理由地笑。我想让他高兴起来，多笑笑呀，你微笑时多迷人。人们总说起灵魂，我们都没有灵魂，我们这样的人是没有灵魂的。可是没有灵魂也能爱的，也能爱得那么肝肠寸断，只是被抹去了声音。总会有枝桠沉默着探出头，只要得到他的回响，我就算做一辈子哑巴也心甘情愿。我没有灵魂，我是一具爱的空壳，爱得那么投入。爱是永恒的命题，它控制我，让我们都做它的傀儡，紧紧地、苍白地拥抱。阳光平等地落在众生身上，然后在光的折射下，在他蓝眼睛里盛着的眼泪的反射下，色彩全部落在我们身上。

我好想、好想吻你。

Fin.


End file.
